Yes, We are best friend
by dedechanbaek
Summary: Cast : Byun baekhyun ( GS ) , Park chanyeol , Wu yifan / kris WARNING! FF NC threesome krisbaek chanbaek baekyeol krisbaekyeol summary gaje,pokonya rawan balita "aaaghhhh mengapa penis kalian sangat nikamat agghhh vaginakuu" "uhhh baek vagina mu sungguh ketat ahh"


"Yes, we are best friend"

Author : dedechanbaek

Cast : Byun baekhyun (GS) , Park chanyeol , Wu yifan

Rated: M

ONE SHOOT , NC

Disclaimer: ff ini murni milik saya ,jika ada sedikit kesamaan itu hanya suatu kebetulan karna ff ini 100% imajinasi liar saya

EXO sebagai main cast disini hanyalah milik tuhan ,orangtuanya ,agensinya dan orang-orang yang mengakuinya sebagai miliknya *LHA

WARNING! Disini banyak adegan NC threesome BAEKHYUN X CHANYEOL X KRIS dan hati hati ini ff rawan balita jadi yang merasa balita harap urungkan niatmu untuk membaca ff ini sebelum otakmu ternodai HUAHAHA *ketawadevil*

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

...dedechanbaek present...

.

.

.

"HEIII TIANG LISTRIK ,TIANG JEMURAN" teriak seorang yeoja mungil sambil berlari-lari menuju meja yang berisi dua namja yang sedang duduk dikantin itu

"pelanlah untuk apa kau berlari –lari hmm?" tanya seorang namja tinggi berkuping lebar kepada yeoja mungil itu

"iya baekhyun ,ada apa kau berlari-lari? Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?" tanya seorang namja yang juga sama-sama tingginya dengan namja berkuping lebar disebelahnya itu

"SANGAT! Ini sangatlah penting! , astaga chanyeol,kris kalian tak akan mempercayai ini!"

Ucap yeoja yang bernama baekhyun itu sambil mengambil minuman milik namja yang kini diketahui namanya adalah chanyeol dan menghabiskannya secara cepat

"yak,pendek! Mengapa kau menghabiskan minumku!" ucap chanyeol sedikit berteriak kepada yeoja yang tersangka telah menghabiskan minumannya

"sudahlah chanyeol,jadi baek ada apa sebenarnya? Hal penting apa? Ceritalah" tanya kris pada baekhyun

"kau tau kris? Eomma dan appa ku tadi pagi pergi ke jepang dan kau tau? AKU SENDIRIAN DIRUMAH HUWEEEEEEEE" jawab baekhyun yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berada dikantin

"ASTAGA BAEK ! PELANKAN SUARAMU!" ucap namja bernama chanyeol itu

"chanyeol sepertinya kau juga harus mengecilkan suaramu!" ucap kris dengan tatapan mata nya yang kini membuat seorang chanyeol bungkam

"baekhyun astaga ku pikir kau habis kehilangan keperawananmu" lanjut kris kini kepada baekhyun

"yak! kau Tiang listrik jahat sekali kau mengatakan itu padaku!" ucap baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"hehe aku becanda baek,lalu memangnya mengapa kalau orangtuamu pergi ke jepang? Kau kan sudah besar ,jangan bilang kau takut sendirian dirumah?" ucap kris sambil memicingkan matanya pada baekhyun

"hmm kurasa kau sudah mengetahui nya " ucap baekhyun dengan cengiran diakhrinya

"jadi kris ,chanyeol aku ingin kalian menginap dirumahku"

"MWO?" ucap chanyeol dan kris bersamaan

"kita namja baek ,mengapa kau tak mencari teman wanitamu saja?" ucap chanyeol

"betul apa kata chanyeol baek , apa tidak sebaiknya kau mencari teman wanitamu saja?"

"YAKKKK! Kalian berdua ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Aku bersahabat dengan kalian sudah sejak aku masih mengenakan jepitan strawberryku di tingkat satu sekolah dasar dan kalian masih saja bertanya tentang teman wanitaku HAH!"

Baekhyun memanglah sudah lama berteman dengan kris dan chanyeol dan baekhyun tidak pernah mau berteman dengan wanita , kalian tau mengapa alasannya? Karna baekhyun adalah yeoja yang aneh sejak masih berumur 5 tahun, kau tahu? Baekhyun adalah gadis yang manis dan menyukai hal hal berbau strawberry tapi dibalik kemanisannya itu baekhyun sering membuat teman teman dikelasnya menangis karna ulahnya bahkan dia pernah menangkap kodok untuk menjadi hadiah gurunya yang sedang berulangtahun dan membuat gurunya pinsan,dan hanya chanyeol dan krislah yang mau bermain bersama baekhyun karna sikap mereka itu hampir sama. Ya ,benar sama sama aneh.

"maaf kami lupa"ucap chanyeol dan krispun menganggukan kepalanya

"kalian ini dasar tiang tiang bodoh,huh nasib baik kalian mempunyai teman penyabar sepertiku" ucap baekhyun

"jadi aku tidak mau tau kau chanyeol dan kris malam ini harus menginap dirumah ku TITIK. Sekarang aku harus pergi menemui lee songsaenim untuk meremedial ujian ujian ku bye" lanjut baekhyun yang kini sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan chanyeol dan kris

Chanyeol dan kris hanya bisa diam melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

'tokk tokk tokk'

"tunggu sebentar ! siapa diluar?" ucap seorang yeoja yang sedang menonton kartun mahluk kuning bersama teman merah jambunya itu sambil memakai celananya karna baekhyun baru saja mandi

"KAU PIKIR SIAPA LAGI BODOH ,CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA DILUAR SANGAT DINGIN" teriak seorang namja bertelinga lebar dari luar sana

"OH YA AMPUN DOBI TUNGGU SEBENTAR" teriak baekhyun sambil berlari untuk membukakan pintu nya

"ya ampun aku bahkan belum memakai celana dalamku" gerutu baekhyun

"wah aku tak menyangka kau bahkan datang sebelum jam yang aku tentukan , kau tidak telat silahkan masuk dobi" ucap baekhyun saat sudah membukakan pintunya

"hell ya terserah kau baek"

.

.

"hahh kau masih suka menonton kartun kuning ini baek?"

"tentu saja mereka sangatlah lucu dan idiot,lihatlah bayngkan saja jika spongebob itu adalah kris dan patrick adalah kau hahahaa" jawab baekhyun dengan tawanya yang membuat chanyeol sebal

"mengapa aku harus menjadi patrick? Dan kau tau? Kris lebih pantas menjadi squidward baek"

'tokk tokk tokk'

"wah itu pasti kris"ucap baekhyun

"TUNGGU SEBENTARR"teriak baekhyun sambil membukakan pintu untuk sahabatnya yang tentaunya siapa lagi selain kris?

"hei kris kau terlambat dua menit dan aku sungguh kecewa" ucap baekhyun yang kini sudah dihadapan pintu itu

"astaga baek hanya dua menit saja" balas kris sambil masuk kedalam rumah baekhyun

"hei tower kau sudah berada disini? Ucap kris pada namja yang sedang menonton kartun kuning di tv milik baekhyun

"berkacalah dulu sebelum kau berbicara kris" ucap chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi milik baekhyun itu

.

.

1 jam kemudian,,

"baek aku bosan ,apa kau mempunyai ide yang tak membosankan?" tanya chanyeol

"aku tidak memiliki ide apapun" jawabnya

"hei bagaimana kalau kita bermain truth or dare?" ucap kris

"SETUJU" ucap baekhyun dan chanyeol kompak

.

.

"jadi aku akan memutar botol ini,jika botol ini mengarah kepadaku berati aku harus memilih truth or dare dari salah satu dari kalian jika aku pilih truth aku akan menjawab jujur pertanyaan kalian tapi jika aku menjawab dare aku akan melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan begitu pula dengan kau baekhyun ,chanyeol" ucap kris yang kini sedang memegang botol yang sedang siap untuk diputar

"baiklah,cepatlah kau putar botol itu"ucap baekhyun

Dan krispun mulai memutar botol itu dan

"kena kau chanyeol hahaaha"ucap baekhyun sambil tertawa mengejeknya

"jadi chanyeol truth or dare?"

"aku pilih truth"

"apa kau pernah bermasturbasi" tanya kris yang kini membuat chanyeol bahkan baekhyun membulatkan matanya

"hei ada apa? Ini kan permainan dan aturannyapun sudah jelas jika memilih trurth kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur"ucap kris

"y-ya a-aku pernah melakukan itu"ucap chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu

"baiklah kita lanjutkan lagi" ucap kris sambil memutar botolnya lagi

"baekhyun ,truth ordare?" tanya kris

"truth"

"apa kau pernah berciuman?" tanya chanyeol

"a-aku tidak pernah" chanyeol pun tiba tiba ingin tertawa tapi jelas dia menahannya ya bagaimana mungkin baekhyun berciuman,pacaranpun tidak pernah fikirnya

Kris memutar botol itu lagi dan

"wow baekhyun kau mendapatkannya lagi,jadi truth or dare?" tanya kris

"dare" entah bagaimana bisa baekhyun memilih dare sedangkan temannya itu..

"baiklah buka bajumu" ucap kris

"MWOOO?" jerit baekhyun

"shireo! Aku tidak mau!" ucapnya lagi

"hei hei hei kau tidak boleh begitu baek,kau ingat peraturannya bukan? Jika kau memi-"

"baiklah baiklah aku akan membuka bajuku" ucap baekhyun dan kini baekhyun mulai membuka bajunya

'astaga aku tidak pernah menyangka baekhyun memiliki tubuh seindah ini' batin chanyeol

Kris dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan tubuh baekhyun yang hanya berlapis bra dan hotpans nya saja

"YAK APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT ! LANJUTKAN PERMAINAN INI " jerit baekhyun

Dan kris langsung memutar lagi botol itu hingga ..

"ya ampun baek kau sungguh beruntung hahaha" ucap chanyeol sambil tertawa mengejek

'beruntung apanya dasar bodoh' batin baekhyun

"truth or dare baek?" tanya kris

"dare"

"baiklah buka bra mu" ucap kris

"MWOOO SIALAN KAU KRIS TIDAK TIDAK ! AKU TIDAK MAU" ucap baekhyun berteriak

"kau ini bagaimana sih baek kita kan sudah sepakat dengan aturan permainan ini" ucap kris

"kau bisa meminta yang lain kris" ucap baekhyun

"baiklah buka celanamu" ucap kris

'oh tidak ,aku bahkan tidak memakai celana dalam karna terburu buru tadi' batin baekhyun

"aku akan membuka bra ku saja" ucap baekhyun dengan nada kesalnya

'oh tuhan aku akan mati' batin chanyeol

"lanjutkan dan selesaikan permainan ini kris" ucap baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di kedua buah dada nya yang kini terekspose tanpa branya itu

Botol itupun berputar lagi dan..

"haha akhirnya kau mendapat bagian kris jadi truth or dare" ucap chanyeol

"truth" ucap kris

"dengan siapa kau bermimpi basah saat masa pubermu?" tanya baekhyun dengan seringgaian nya

Oh demi dewa neptunus baek jika kau berniat balas dendam dengan pertanyaan itu kau sungguh salah besar karna nyatanya..

"dengan kau" ucap kris pada baekhyun

Skakmat, baekhyun kini diam

Botol itu berputar lagi dan kini menunjuk kearah chanyeol

"truth or dare?"

"dare"

"ciumlah baekhyun" ucap kris

"MWOO? Ucap baekhyun dan chanyeol bersamaan

"cepatlah"ucap kris

"ta-tapi aku bel-hmmpp" belum selesai baekhyun berbicara kini chanyeol telah menyekap mulutnya dengan bibir milik chanyeol

Chanyeol pun mengulum bibir milik baekhyun dan melumat bibir bawah dan bibiratasnya bergantian Entah mengapa keadaan semakin panas bahkan kini chanyeol sudah menggigit bibir baekhyun hingga baekhyun membuka bibirnya, chanyeol mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut milik baekhyun dan mengabsen seluruh giginya satu persatu menggunakan lidahnya yang kini sedang bertautan dengan lidah baekhyun

"mmhh nngghh chan nghhh.." desah baekhyun disela ciuman nya

Chanyeol dan baekhyun kini melupakan kris yang sedaritadi menonton aksi ciuman mereka itu

"mmmhh emhh" desah baekhyun karna kini tangan kanan chanyeol sedang memulai aksinya dengan mengelus ngelus perut indah milik baekhyun dan

"aammphh mmhh ngghh " kini chanyeol meremas payudara indah milik baekhyun sehingga membuat baekhyun semakin teransang

Kini chanyeol mulai mengelus kewanitaan baekhyun dari luar celananya

Kris yang melihat itu dengan sigap langsung mendekati mereka berdua

"hei chanyeol aku menyuruhmu untuk menciumnya saja,jika sudah seperti ini aku akan bergabung dengan kalian" ucap kris yang kini mendudukan baekhyun kepangkuannya dan mulai meremas remas payudara milik baekhyun

"ummhh nggh ahhhn" desah baekhyun

Kini chanyeol mulai membuka celana baekhyun beserta celana dalamnya

Kris tak mau tertinggal kini kris dan baekhyun sedang saling melumat bibir dan tangan kris yang memeluk baekhyun dari belakang sambil meremas kedua payudaranya

Chanyeol mulai meremas vagina mulus milik baekhyun yang tak berbulu sedikitpun

"aahhhhhhn " desah baekhyun kini chanyeol mulai menjilat vagina milik baekhyun

"ooouhh chanyeolie ahhh ahh" desah baekhyun yang merasakan geli dan nikmat di vaginanya yang sedang dijilat dilumat bahkan chanyeol menusukan lidahnya kedalam vagina baekhyun

Kris sedang sibuk menghisap leher jenjang milik baekhyun

"emmhh kriss chanyeol ahh" kris kini menghisap payudara milik baekhyun secara bergantian dan chanyeol semakin menggila dalam menjilat vagina baekhyun

"ahhhh chanyeol aku ingin pipiss ahhhhh" baekhyun kini menggelinjang bersamaan dengan orgasme pertamanya

"chanyeol nikmatilah baekhyun duluan "ucap kris yang kini menyingkir dari chanyeol dan baekhyun

"annnghh emmmhh channyeoliee ahn" desah baekhyun karna kini chanyeol sedang menggesekan penisnya pada vagina baekhyun

"baek ,bolehkah?"

"ahhh boleh chanyeol,a-aku tidak kuat ahhnn"ucap baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya

"kau bisa mencakar punggungku jika kau kesakitan baek"

"ahhh ngghh chepathh nggh chann ahh yeol"

Jleb.

"arrgghh ahh chanyeol ini sungguh sakit arrrgggh" ucap baekhyun yang kini sudah mengeluarkan butiran airmatanya

"kau mau aku menghentikannya baek?"

"ti-tidak chanyeol bergeraklah" ucap baekhyun yang kini mulai menikmati keberadaan penis chanyeol di dalam vaginanya

"aaahh ahhh ahh terus chanyeol ummm ngghh ahhh channn yeooll ahh" desah baekhyun

Chanyeol mengeluar masukan penisnya pada vagina baekhyun dengan tempo sedang namun entah tiba tiba chanyeol menggenjot vagina baekhyun dengan tempo yang cepat

"ahhhnanhh ahhh mmhhh ouuhh yeol lebih cepat ahhh ya disitu ahhh" desah baekhyun

"dimana baek ahh disini sayang hmm uh?" chanyeol kini semakin dalam menusuk titik kenikmatan milik baekhyun

"aaghhht channyeool chanyeolliee agghh penismu aghh hmpp" chanyeol kini mencium bibir baekhyun dan mulai mengulumnya lagi

"aahhhh arggh yeol lebih aahh fuck me yeol ouggh lebih cepat yaa ahhh lebih dalam yeoll agghh ya disitu teruss nghhh ahhh ahh ahha ahhhh ini nikmat " racau baekhyun yang sedang digagahi oleh chanyeol

"uhhh baek vagina mu sungguh ketat ahh" ucap chanyeol yang terus menerus membobol vagina milik sahabatnya itu hingga

"ahhh chanyeool a-aku aaaghh"

"bersama baek agghh"

"CHANYEOL/BAEK"

Chanyeol kini ambruk diatas tubuh baekhyun

"kau sudah selesai yeol? ,baiklah aku juga ingin merasakannya"ucap kris yang tiba tiba berada di dekat mereka

Chanyeol pun bergeser dan

"baek aku sudah lama mendambakan ini sayng" ucap kris sambil mengelus tubuh indah milik baekhyun

"aku tak kan berbasa basi"

Jleb.

"argggghhhh kriss aaghh " baekhyun mendesah karna ulah kris yang secara tiba tiba memasukan penisnya ke dalam vagina milik baekhyun

"ooughh baek vaginamu menjepit penisku dengan kencang baek agh ini akan menyenangkan"

Jleb jleb jleb

"agghh aghhhhh ngghh krishh aaahhhh " baekhyun mendesah lagi pasalnya kris langsung menggenjot vagina nya dengan cepat

"uuhh krisss aaaahhh" kris memaju mundurkan penisnya sambil menghisap payudara baekhyun

"oouhh krisss krisss fuck me hard babee"

"as your wish chagi"

"aaaghhhhhh ahhhahh mmhh " kris mengeluar masukan penisnya dengan sangat cepat dan membuat baekhyun seperti melayang

"aahhhh kriisss aaah"

"aku tidak tahan aaaghhhh"

Baekhyun pun berorgasme lagi

"aku belum selesai sayang" ucap kris sambil menjilat puting payudara milik baekhyun

"aku akan melanjutkannya lagi"

"aaghhhhh ahhh ahhh ahh kriss aahhh "

"baek kau sungguh indah nghhh"

"aahh ahh ahh kriss agggghhhh "

Cplak,baekhyun mendesis kecewa karna kris melepas penisnya didalam vaginanya

"hei chanyeol kemarilah"

"ada apa" jawab chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju mereka berdua

"mari kita threesome" ucap kris

'oh tuhan apa yang kris katakan ? threesome bagaimana bisa kedua penis besarnya memasuki vagina ku ini' batin baekhyun

Kini mereka mengubah posisi chanyeol dibawah baekhyun diatasnya sambil menungging dan kris tepat di belakang baekhyun

"aaghhhhh " desah baekhyun saat vaginanya merasakan penis chanyeol

"oouhh ahh" baekhyun mulai bergerak hingga

"aaghhhhh" kris memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina baekhyun melalui belakang

Dan kini vagina baekhyun rasanya seperti terbelah namun

"aghhhhh ini nikmat ouughh chanyeoll ahhh kriss uughh fuck me ahhhh ahhh"

Baekhyun menggila dengan vaginanya yang penuh terganjal oleh penis besar kedua sahabatnya itu

"uuhh baekk hmmptt" desah chanyeol yang mulai menghisap leher nya

"aaghh baekk ouhh vagina mu sayang aaghhh" desah kris yang sedang menggenjot vagina baekhyun sabil meremas payudaranya

"aaaghhhhh fuck me moree kriss chanyeool ahhhh"

"ouugghhhh vaginaku terasa penuhh agghhh penis besar kalian sangat nikmat ougghhh"

Baekhyun menggila akan penis penis yang menghujam vaginanya itu

"oughhh baekhyun sayang rasakan penis ku sayang nikmatilah aaghh penis ini untukmu sayang" ucap chanyeol yang berada di bawah baekhyun

"aahhh aggghhh chanyeoll ahhnahhhhh aghh moree chanyeolliee ahhh penismu agghhhh"

Kris yang mendengar baekhyun mendesahkan nama chanyeol sedari tadi kini semakin mempercepat hujamannya pada vagina baekhyun

"agghhhh krissss lebih cepathhhh ahhh"

"aaaghhhh mengapa penis kalian sangat nikamat agghhh vaginakuu"

"agghhhh chanyeol krisss lebih cepathhh vaginakuu sangat gatall aghhh terusss ahhh ahha hhhh"

.

.

1jam kemudian

"aaaaghhh krissss aaghhh chanyeool a-akuu tidak kuatt agghhhhh"

"bersama baek ughh" ucap chanyeol

"keluarkan sayang keluarkann agghh"ucap kris

Dan

"aaaggghhhhh"

"BAEK/BAEKHYUN"

Kini baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi chanyeol dan kris ppun membaringkan tubuhnya disisi baekhyun

"kalian gila"ucap baekhyun sambil menutup matanya

"aku gila karna vaginamu" ucap kris dan chanyeol bersama

Dan merekapun akhirnya terlelap

END

Makasih yaaa buat yang udah mau baca ff nista ku ini

Hahaaa ditunggu reviewnya ya ,siapa tau ada yang minat sequel?

Baybayyy sampe jumpa di ff nista ku selanjutnyaa :*


End file.
